A location-based service is known which provides position-dependent information depending on a position, to a communication apparatus. The provided position-dependent information is, for example, peripheral map information, route information which guides a moving route, and service information of periphery facilities. For example, an electronic device measures a current position by using positioning methods such as GPS (Global Positioning System) and an AFLT (Advanced Forward Link Trilateration). A communication apparatus transmits the measured current position to a server apparatus on a network, and downloads the position-dependent information from the server.
Moreover, a technique is known wherein the technique includes generating schedule data indicating contents of the schedule when a user registers a schedule of travelling abroad into a mobile phone, transmitting the schedule data from the mobile phone at the time of a location update, when a user holding the mobile phone moves to a communication area corresponding to a network to which the user does not subscribe, and distributing various kinds of information items to the mobile phone based on the schedule data by an information providing server.
Further, another technique is known, which includes inquiring, to a communication area information managing unit, whether or not the associated position is inside a communication area, with respect to the contents predicted to be referred to according to a movement based on a current position, a moving direction and a moving speed of a terminal, selecting one or more communication units with line quality sufficient to communicate when the terminal is outside the communication area, acquiring, in advance, the contents predicted to be referred to using the selected communication unit, and accumulating the acquired contents. The terminal device includes an acquisition content determining unit and a content acquisition unit. When a position corresponding to a position related content predicted to be referred to is outside the communication-capable area, the acquisition content determining unit selects the position related content as the position related content to be acquired at a current position. The content acquisition unit acquires the position related content selected by the acquisition content determining unit from a content server by wireless communications, and accumulates the acquired content in an accumulating unit. The acquisition content determining unit determines a moving route and a destination based on a user's action schedule or the like, and selects the moving route and the position related contents around the destination as reference candidate contents.    Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2007-60434 and No. 2004-153787.